This invention relates to an endless track assembly for a track-type vehicle having a cushioning lug secured to each track shoe thereof to attenuate the noise level of the track assembly during operation.
A conventional track assembly comprises a plurality of track shoes secured to an articulated chain with the chain adapted to engage a drive sprocket. Engagement of the chain with the drive sprocket gives rise to high noise levels. In addition, engagement of drive bushings of the chain with the sprocket tends to unduly wear the bushings whereby they require periodic repair or replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,244, assigned to the assignee of this application, for example, discloses combined cushioning and impact lugs secured to each track shoe of a track assembly to reduce noise levels. As also taught in such patent, it has proven further desirable to fully protect an elastomeric block of each cushioning lug and to extend the service life thereof by protecting it with a wear-resistant metallic cap. Prior art lug arrangements of this type may not provide the desired substantial and continuous bearing contact as between the cap and the teeth of the drive sprocket. In addition, the cap is not constructed to provide a self-cleaning function whereby the roots of the sprocket are continuously cleaned of dirt build-up and the like.